Voyager 2
by Tigeress Raven Shai
Summary: Years after Voyager came back a ship sucking void opened up. can the crew of the Voyager stop this before it's to late, or will they just get sucked in as well? pplz Review! :) :-P
1. just to tell ya

AN: Don't own, Don't know, Don't sue. All you'll get is dust!

Voyager 2

Tigeress Raven Shai 

Note: I'm the WORST at the start but I promise that'll it will get better. T.R.S 

Voyager Had came home to a warm welcome. Not to long after they had gotten home Chakotay and Seven had told every one about their engagement, and about nine months after the wedding they had twin girls, Victoria and Lauren.

Tom and B'Elanna's child Mayo, grew up near the twins. She took more after her father then mother. Mayo had black hair and big brown eyes. She'd kept on saying since she could talk that she had wanted to be a great pilot like her farther.

Janeway found someone to be with his name was Arc Hayes and together they had a girl and named her, Omega Summer Hayes. She was always bright eyed and bushy tail happy go lucky girl who loved to be watched.

About three years later Victoria and Lauren had found away to get out the front door without anyone knowing. In the dead of winter during a blizzard they got out and walk around for three days until Lauren died but somehow Victoria lived. And during the days she had found a pretty blue stone necklace and from that day on she wore it and never took it off. Soon the memory of her twin disappeared and soon she forgot.

But the happy life everyone was into was about to change. And "Void" as you will tore open at the other side of space and started sucking ships in one by one, and Chakotay's little ship not knowing the risk went to check it out. But was sucked in. 15 other ships followed…..

And that's where we start at:

15 year old Victoria slide down the railing of the long stairs and hopped off at the end. She looked at her self in the full body mirror and tugged at the end of her skirt of her school uniform and tried to make it longer. But it didn't help. She brushed out her long dark brown hair and braided it. 

She walk into her mother's large bedroom, as she had done since she was a young child, where Seven slept soundly under 3 large blankets. The room was dark but the bed side lamp beside her bed. Next to it was a few of seven work note pads stacked one on top of the other. Tori bent down and kissed her mother on the forehead.

"See ya later, Momma." She whispered as she turned off the lamp and closed the door behind her. Seven had been working late into the nights at her work to find out where the "Void" went to. 

On the way out Tori past a picture of her father smiling happily. She sighed and turn the picture over to face the wall. Victoria hated her father more then anything in the world. To her, He LEFT her and Seven behind and never wanted to come back. To her he didn't get sucked in to the "void" but left with another woman and her mother was to ashamed to tell her. And she didn't care they were better off, all she needed was her mother to be happy. That's why she always tried her best at everything she did, to make her mother happy. 

Tori took a step out side and yawned. As she took a glace at her watch.

"7:40! DAMN IT I'M LATE!" She yelled as she ran to her shuttle and hopped in the pilot seat. She pushed a few buttons and she was off to school. Tuvok, his grandson Duncan, and Mayo where there waiting for Tori to show up. 

"she'll be late again!" said the young rebellious half Vulcan. Duncan wasn't his real name but he liked it, And it suited him well. Like the uniform he wore, Back button down shirt with black suit pants. He was half Vulcan half Human, and took more off of his father's rebellious side then his mother's side.

Mayo looked at Duncan with her "Glare-of-death". which made Duncan hind behind his grandfather. 

"hell we would be to if your grandpa didn't find out!" Mayo wore the same school uniform as Tori. A white button down sailor fuku Sailor Clothes shirt and a Dark green pleated skirt with a dog chain around her waist as a belt. 

As Tori's shuttle came into view the school bell rang and Tuvok left to get to his class.


	2. Why her

Voyager 2

Chapter 2 

Tori smiled as she landed her shuttle and open the back door for her friends to hop in. the three of them looked at each other and laughed. 

"How dumb can Tuvok be? 'Us' going to his class!" Mayo laughed 

" Grandpa can be so… so naive sometimes!" Duncan laughed holding his middle.

"He believed you when you guys said you were going to class? God if I sat threw that class I'd hang myself!" Tori said as she pushed some buttons to lift off.

Mayo and Duncan stopped laughing long 'nuff to say "Yes!" and started to giggle again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-Back at Tori's place-

_Bing Bing Bing Bing Bing _ the view screen beeped. 

Seven looked at it a moment then turned it on. A screen popped up in the middle of the table. And on it was Janeway's not so happy looking face. Seven took a slip of her coffee and sat it aside.

"Yes? What is it?" seven asked emotionless.

"It's about the 'Void'. It got another ship an hour ago." Janeway said.

"It was Arc's ship."

Seven sighed. "I know how it is" she said. "… what are you going to tell Omega?"

"The truth…"

Seven sat there looking past the screen at the picture of Chakotay turned to face the wall. She knew how Tori felt about her father. Even if she never told her to her face about how she felt. 

"There's something else isn't there?" Seven asked.

"Yes…" Janeway sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tori, Duncan, and Mayo returned to school after first block. To face news men asking all at once about thing the three didn't understand. As they walked threw them they met up with: Harry, B'Elanna, Tom, Janeway, and Tuvok. 

Tori was the first to ask. "What has happened"

Janeway gave a sweet motherly smile. "It's your mom, Tori. They sent her to the 'Void', and she told me to tell you that she loves you and proud of all that you've done."

Duncan and Mayo looked at their leader who had tears in her eyes. Her fist balled up to the point that blood started to show. She shook as she fell to her knees. Mayo sat beside Tori and rubbed her back, Duncan lightly shook with grief. His mouth formed the words "why her?" but nothing came out. He knew what Tori was going threw.

Seeing Tori crying was hard and what was even harder was that there was nothing he could do about it, it was the same way when his mother and father died. The pain thrashed threw his body and the scar of pain from losing his mom and dad, the pain of knowing no one could help him, like now. He knew he couldn't take away the hurt and sorrow Tori felt. No matter what he did he could take it way. And knowing that his ever there smile disappear and his pain, his heart went to Tori and the fact that he couldn't help reopened the scar. He got down on one knee and picked up the bawling Tori and walked to the shuttle. 

Mayo followed looking back at her own mother and father. She was now the only one in that group that had both her Mother and Dad there.

After they had left Janeway turned and said, "well now it's our turn."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So ya like it? Sorry it's sort. But it's 3 am. What else am I going to do when I can't sleep? 

PPLZ review for me?


	3. I've got something to tell you

Voyager 2

Chapter 3

T.Shai

It had been a few days since her mother left. And Tori felt loneyer then ever. The big house was empty, but her, her collage age cousin Kyle, and her large black and white cat Janeway.

She walked threw the large house… as she made her way up to her second floor room. She pasted Seven's empty room. Tori popped opened the large beaten, old, handsome oak door. She looked in. the room was cold and lifeless. Most of Seven's clothes were taken, but some still remained. Tori took a good look around the room most of it was bear. She looked at the bed side table and noticed that some of Seven's note pads was there. Tori looked at the top one and as she did she sat on the down mattress and fluffed up the pillows. And laid back to face the ceiling with the little pad in front of her. Tori scanned over it and saw the plan of the house, a little pictures of her and Seven. They were smiling which made tears form in Tori's dark brown eyes. As she sniffed back tears she saw a figure sanding at the door way. It was a tall man. With long black hair. He walked to Tori and smiled.

"Hey! Little cousin you ok?" he asked with a worry clouding his normal cheery voice.

"Oh? It's just you. Kyle." Tori said rubbing her eyes.

"Now that's a 'Hello, how are ya'." he said with a smirk, As a young woman walked in.

She looked about like a normal human aside for that fact that she had horns on her forehead. She wore a black t shirt with the words " Blame My Dad" on it and blue jeans. She did look much older then Kyle. The woman's bangs tried to hid her three horn nubs that stuck out.

"you're here to Naomi?" Tori asked sitting up and almost knocked Kyle off.

"yeah after what Kyle said I just had to come see you. Are you ok? Do you need anything?" Naomi asked worried. Tori thought a minute, but when she opened her mouth to say 'I want pizza, with a lot of cheese ' the image of the dinning room filled full of trays of food from people that work with seven most of them Tori had never met in her life, came in to mind and she closed her mouth.

"no thank you." Tori said

Naomi gasped a little to dramatically. "Tori! The pizza lover doesn't want food. Kyle check her see if she's dieing or something." Naomi joked and Tori laughed for the first time in three days. " so you want it?"

"yes, bunny tray food isn't my style." Tori laughed.

Naomi and Kyle smiled.

"you do know that staying in one place too long will make you go insane." Kyle joked on the way out. "and locked in a house dose make things better." Kyle grabbed his coat and Tori's as well.

Naomi looked over at Kyle and said, "So, You must be the most healthiest person ever!" noting that fact that Kyle changes houses once a month almost.

Naomi looked at her young friend and asked, "do you want me to stay with you and Kyle until your ok?" Kyle sent Naomi a dirty look as if to say 'what you don't trust me taking care of my little cousin?' she looked back Tori. "so how about it. It'll be fun, I have no more classes and you are acting like you need another girl around to keep you company."

Tori nodded, it wasn't the first offer she'd gotten since school let out for summer break a day ago. Both Mayo and Duncan had asked, plus Kyle who didn't asked just moved in yesterday with no warning or anything. He said her mother had asked him to.

Naomi smiled. "Ok! Well have lots of fun!" she cheered.

Kyle just shook his head.

Naomi smiled and turned back to her friend. " Did you know your mother was one of my teachers. Just like Janeway and a guy named Neelix!"

"Neelex?" Tori asked.

"No Neelix!" She smiled. "yeah 7 whole years on that ship… some of the best times of my life!"

"Sweet!" Tori said big eyed

When they got to the pizza place Tori met up with Mayo and Duncan. Duncan carried a very large box of pizza and bread sticks. Mayo carried a Big box of snacks.

"Oh! Tori! Your out of the house?" Duncan asked.

Tori only nodded. He could only smile, "we were just coming over and hang out!" He blushed. He didn't have dark colored skin but almost a pale Ivory color. He was an albino Vulcan.

He tried to smiled to see her smile but it didn't work. Mayo sighed.

"Since We've got the food lets get back to Tori's and have fun. No depression" Mayo said cheery.

Naomi Nodded linking her arm in Kyle's to make him redder then a beet. As they walked back, no one said a word. But as they got to the Large house a girl about Tori, Mayo, and Duncan's age came running up waving her hands above her head.

"YO! DUNCAN! MAYO! KYLE!" she stop inches from the group. She wore Black Pants and a Black tank top with a dark blue male school uniform jacket that looked like it'd been threw hell and back again.

"hello Omega." the group said

"Mom said she needs to talk to Tori…" Tori walked passed Omega and turned around and said "I have nothing to say to her"


	4. A Death in the family

Voyager 2

Chapter 4

Tori Turned around and said " I've got nothing to say to her"

Duncan looked at Tori and nodded. "It's still to early to see your mother, Omega."

"No mom said she needs to talk with her now!" Omega shot back at the Vulcan.

"NO I NEVER WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN!" Tori shouted.

"then that'll be hard …" A soft voice said behind Tori, "Every one knows about your piloting skills…" Tori turned to see Janeway. "I want to employ your skills, Victoria Raven Hanson."

"Umm, No!" Tori Shot. As she grasped Duncan hand and walked back to the house the others followed.

In side

Tori cleaned of the table, and looked around worried. Duncan looked at her.

"What's the matter?" Duncan walked up to her. She looked up to him and shook her head.

"I haven't seen my cat since noon."

"Janie is a good cat and I bet she's ok." Duncan kissed her forehead.

"yeah but she's been acting wired lately. Not moving , not eating…" Tears formed in her eyes.

"She not dead."

"You sure?" She asked

"No, but it makes people feel better when I say it." He smiled

ding "Oh the clothes are on?" Ding Tori looked at the washer. She walked to the washer, opened it, and looked in. There was nothing in it. She looked around it then looked at Duncan.

"I heard it to." he looked at her.

Tori looked around the washer. that's where she saw a gray tail.

"Janeway? Hey girl…" She dropped to her knees and crawled to Duncan.

"Tori-Chan?" Kyle asked coming into the dinning room.

"Janeway's dead!" she bawled hugging onto Duncan.

--------------------

Sorry it's so short but my real cat Janeway died.

I also had a BIG writers block


End file.
